


Second in His Heart

by ghost_of_peppermint



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_of_peppermint/pseuds/ghost_of_peppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisara feels like Seto values Mokuba more than her. But is that really true?</p>
<p>Blueshipping for SetoKisa Week, Day 6 Prompt: Family and Day 5 Prompt: Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second in His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr
> 
> I wanted to at least do something for SetoKisa week. I’ve been so busy with school, but since it’s Friday, I figured I’d try and get something done. It’s kind of last-minute and it probably shows, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Especially the mental image of a drunk BEWD flying around Domino.
> 
> This is for Day 6 prompt: Family and Day 5 prompt: Jealousy. It takes place at an indeterminate post-canon time, where Kaiba and Kisara have been dating for a while. Since the story is from Kisara’s perspective (although it’s in 3rd person), Kaiba is referred to as Seto, since that’s what Kisara would be calling him.

Kisara hated knowing that she was second in his heart.

It was not that there were other women. No, she was his only lover, she was certain of that. Seto Kaiba may have kept many secrets, but Kisara never doubted his faithfulness. Still, there was someone else in his life. Someone else who meant more to him than she did.

She understood why. Of course his brother, his only family, meant more to Seto than his girlfriend did. Mokuba had been by Seto’s side for far longer and through a lot more. Seto didn’t like to talk about his past, but Kisara knew enough to know that he and Mokuba had not had a happy childhood. But understanding it didn’t make her any less envious of their relationship – their closeness. Seto was a closed-off person, and was reluctant to let anyone in – even her, at times. Those rare occasions where he would open up were most often reserved for Mokuba.

However, she couldn’t hate Mokuba. He was a sweetheart (albeit one with a streak of dark humor that sometimes unnerved her), and she believed that nobody could be a better little brother. Seto was very lucky to have him. She just hated that Mokuba would always mean more. If someone held her and Mokuba at gunpoint, and forced Seto to choose between them, she knew that he would save Mokuba instead of her. 

It was wrong of her, but she still hated it. She hated that she wasn’t as important. She hated that Mokuba was the reason she was still standing outside of a restaurant neither she nor most of the local residents could afford, scanning the streets for the limo that should have arrived over an hour ago. Passerby probably assumed that she’d been stood up. She could see it in the looks they gave her, and Kisara wanted to tell them that they were wrong. But she didn’t.

She shivered. The weather had been pleasant during the day, but as night fell, so did the temperature, and Kisara had not dressed to be standing outside for an hour and a half. She hoped that Seto would arrive soon. And, almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, the limo appeared at the end of the street. She waited as it approached and soon, Seto stepped out, closed the door, and waved the chauffeur away, before turning to her.

“Kisara.”

“Ah…good evening, Seto!” she said with a smile. “How is Mokuba?” Her earlier jealous thoughts were not forgotten, but she pushed them aside. She knew that bitterness would only ruin the night for them both. The two of them fell into step next to one another as they walked toward the restaurant.

Seto frowned. “Mokuba’s fever still hasn’t gone down.”

“You worry too much, Seto. Mokuba is young and healthy, he’ll be fine. Besides, Isono won’t let anything bad happen to him.”

“Hmmph. If he’s not any better by tomorrow, he’s seeing a doctor whether he likes it or not.”

By this time, they had reached the front desk of the restaurant. They gave their names to the man sitting behind it.

“Let’s see, reservation for two in the private dining area under the name Kaiba? Yes…you did have a reservation, but it was over an hour ago…” the man began, but was soon interrupted.

“Is that a problem?”

The man looked up, intending to answer, but withered as he realized who he was speaking to. “Uh…no, sir…uh, the room is still open, I’m sure it won’t be a problem…I mean, uh, our policy, of course, is to turn away latecomers and…uh…give away their reservations…but…I’ll…uh…just let this…”

“Good. Then quit wasting my time.”

Kisara tried not to sigh. If Seto had arrived on time, then this wouldn’t be a problem. Not that she had worried about losing the reservation; no one in this city would risk turning Seto Kaiba away. He owned a good portion of the city, and had connections everywhere else. It would be an easy task for him to get someone fired or even shut down the restaurant entirely. Kisara wasn’t sure if he actually would, but there were times that she wouldn’t put it past him. The intimidation act he put on in situations like this annoyed her. Not only was it a mask, hiding the man she knew and loved, but she could never figure out why he thought it necessary. He probably thought it was effective at getting what he wanted, but Kisara was sure that even it was successful in the short term, in the end, it would only net him enemies and cause more trouble.

They were led to the private dining area of the restaurant. It was surprisingly open, which Kisara was pleased with, as she had an intense dislike of tight, enclosed spaces, though she didn’t know why, although sometimes she had nightmares of being locked in a small cage, nightmares that felt more like…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter asking her for her wine order. She turned down the offer, opting for water instead. She didn’t drink, at least not anymore. She had drunk too much once. The next day, reports came in saying that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had been seen during the night, flying erratically and falling over, and Kisara couldn’t help but feel that she had had something to do with it. She wasn’t sure if she had gotten into some experimental tech that Seto had been developing, or what, but he had refused to speak to her for a couple days afterwards. When she confronted him about it, he apologized for avoiding her. She was so shocked that he apologized that she forgot to ask what exactly had happened. Although…strangely, after that day, he started to let her in more. Started to drop the mask that he had hidden himself under. _Maybe I should drink more, then_ , she thought, half as a joke.

They ordered their food, and she struck up a conversation with Seto. They talked about the usual things. Seto had been invited to several tournaments, and invited to co-host several more; Kisara had applied to several jobs, but none had contacted her back; Seto arguing that she should accept his offer of a job at KaibaCorp; she responding in turn that she didn’t want to face accusations of getting the job because she’s his girlfriend; he claiming that he’d shut down all talk of that nature. Their meals were brought out, and they continued talking.

Kisara was a little irritated every time the topic of conversation changed to be about Mokuba. Yes, he was sick, but not _that_ sick, Seto didn’t need to be so worried. Besides, they were on a date. She wanted to tell him, _This is our time together, we should be talking about_ us _, not Mokuba!_

“Kisara, what do you think about Mokuba?” Seto asked suddenly.

“I think you worry about him too much. You said his fever wasn’t that high, after all,” she responded, a little surprised and confused why he had asked that question out of the blue.

“No. I meant…what do you think about Mokuba as a person?” Kisara blinked. _As a person?_ Seto wasn’t one for these sorts of conversations. She glanced at his wine glass. He had barely touched it, so that couldn’t be the culprit for Seto’s…unusual behavior. Well, she’d just tell him the truth. Except for the part about being jealous over how much he meant to Seto. She would leave that part out.

“I think he’s a wonderful young man. He’s very intelligent and resourceful, I’m sure that he’d have no trouble getting to where he wants in life, even if he didn’t have your financial backing. He’s also a sweetheart, he cares about you and his friends a lot.” Kisara smiled. “I’d love having a guy like him as a little brother.”

“Kisara…what if he _could_ be your little brother?”

“What do you mean…?” she started to ask, confused. Confusion changed to shock as Seto brought out a ring. _I can’t believe it. Seto…I knew you loved me…but I never imagined…_

“Kisara, will you…” She cut him off with a kiss. She hoped that got her answer across clearly.

Perhaps she wasn’t second in his heart after all. Perhaps he valued her just as much as Mokuba, only in different ways. And, perhaps, if someone held her and Mokuba at gunpoint, and forced Seto to choose between them…

He would find a way to save them both, and make life hell for the person that dared to threaten his family.


End file.
